Dear Fanfiction Writers
by Sunset17
Summary: A collection of notes from the H20 characters about what they think of fanfiction. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Rikki

**A/N: I saw one of these and realized H20 doesn't have one, so here it goes!**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Stop killing me in everything!

It's creepy, Coz' I'm still alive, and I will live forever!

Love,

Rikki ( I'm not dead!)

* * *

**A/N: I'll try to do 2 or 1 of these each day!**!


	2. Chapter 2: Wikki

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

What's with the Wikki?

I am with Bella, and that's final!

Ok, Maybe I kinda like Rikki but I am with Bella!

Did it show to much when I complimented Rikki first at the Dolphin Fundraising concert?

Well anyway... ...

Love,

Will (Bella is my real love!)

* * *

Dear Will,

What do you mean you kinda like Rikki!

Are you saying "like" as in friend?

If you don't mean " like" as in friend we need to talk!

Meet me at your place, 2:15.

Love,

Bella

* * *

**A/N : Thanks so much to Emiwithlove for reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3: Charlotte

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks so much to KatandEmmy and DeafAngel2000 for reviewing! I am told about a petition to save fanfiction from SOPA. For more information on that, contact Obsessedwreading. Now, lets get on with the story... I mean, collection of notes. This chapter is kinda for Deaf Angel2000 because she asked for Charlotte.**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

When I learned of fanfiction, it was confusing.

I thought I'd be the good guy.

Yeah, but turns out I'm just more devilish on this site.

I still want to be a bit devilish, but not that devilish.

I appreciate the authors who want to give me a chance to start over, but really, your kind of twisting my personality.

So I'm saying fanfiction is OK, but it's kind of creepy.

Love,

Slightly creeped out Charlotte

* * *

**A/N: I'll do Cleo next in 10 mins! R and R! And by the way I have a serious case of writers block for my story Rikki's Big Secret. So PM me any ideas! Also, remember that this writing is following my motto. Go to my bio to see my motto!**


	4. Chapter 4: Cleo

**A/N: Hi again! I love to just chat with people, so PM me if you want to chat!**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Don't laugh, but fanfiction is so scary.

People write stories were I get kidnaped and...

Thankfully, I don't die everyday like Rikki.

But still, I get shot and I am always the helpless one.

Can't anybody write a story on H20 titled "Happy Happy Joy Joy!" ?

Love,

Cleo

* * *

**A/N : Emma, Byron and Ash write a letter about their realationships. See my Profile for details!**


	5. Chapter 5: Emma, Ash and Byron

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

_Hi, this is_ Ash.

**This is Byron.**

This is Emma, anyway we got together to write you this letter because I am with Ash.

_Not Byron. Emma's with me!_

**Well she kissed me before you!**

Can we get on with this letter!?

**As my love was saying, Ash is with her now. I am not her boyfriend. Wait a second... I am!**

_So please don't have Emma have to be with_ him!

Ok, I am going to have to finish this up because Byron and Ash are wrestling.

The point is, don't make me be with him!

From,

Emma,... Only Ash will sign his name, so... and _Ash._

**And Byron!**

* * *

Dear Byron,

Your not in our life anymore, face it.

Signed,

Everybody.

* * *

**A/N: OK, remember I'm not Byron just because I'm writing in bold. Please review! Also, I know I'm not supposed to be uploading right now, BUT I NEEDED TO! And please remember to contact Obsessedwreading about the SOPA petition. Please help us save fanfiction!**


	6. Chapter 6 : Don ( Mr Setori)

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Who said anything about my daughter and her friends being mermaids?

From,

Don ( Mr. Setori)


	7. Chapter 7 : Terry ( Mr Chadwick)

Fanfiction right?

Lets get things straight here, my daughter is NOT pregnant , And also I don't abuse her because I love her!

And thirdly I'm not some money greedy giant!

Also whats this nonsense about mermaids, I mean the world has lost their mind!

From,

Terry

* * *

**H2Ozikkiaddict wrote this and just read my profile so I don't need to type it up here!**


	8. Chapter 8 : Femlash! AAARRRRGGGHHHH!

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Thank you, there are not many stories that envolve shipping us together but we saw this forum topic called H2O femlash!

DISGUSTING!

THAT IS SUPER CREEPY AND DISGUSTING!

STOP IT!

Signed,

Rikki,Bella,Emma and Cleo

* * *

**AGAIN, CHECK OUT MY BIO TO SAVE FF!**


	9. Chapter 9: Hector

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Bloop, Blub, Why is my owner a fish too?

It's weird.

Love,

Hector

PS.( Why is Clea or something looking at me like that and talking to me, does she know I'm a fish?)


	10. Chapter 10 : Rikki loves SOPA

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I am so mad that SOPA didn't win against fanfiction.

*Go SOPA* ;)

Well, I PMed some authors that left reviews and fanfiction is their life.

Well, bad place to use it as a life ...

Love,

Rikki


	11. Chapter 11: Zane

**A/N: This was for IvyLatimer24 because she asked for Zane.I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. There's a problem with my internet. I wrote this at a friend's house.**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

This stuff is just a load of... Well, I am in good shape around here.

With some authors... Aaarrrggghhhh!

Let me just give ya'll a little pep talk.

I DO NOt, and I'll repeat, I DO NOT cheat on Rikki.

Sophie, Bllaaa.

Seriously, why would I love that she-devil!

Ok, Maybe I kissed her at Will's diving competition.

But THAT was ONLY because I was so happy I would of eaten ants.

And when I kissed Miriam, that was because I was getting Rikki that stupid necklace!

So yeah...

Signed,

Zane


	12. Chapter 12 : Nate's random note

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Whatsup?

Hey.

Wanna go out girls?

Nate

* * *

**A/N: hey guys! so sorry I haven't updated. My tech system of my house is getting repaired.**


End file.
